


О Матильде

by Mari_Anna



Category: Léon | The Professional (1994)
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Kiss
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Anna/pseuds/Mari_Anna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Два драббла про Матильду и Леона</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Твоё решение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Один поцелуй - и я пойду спать, обещаю.

Он очнулся мгновенно, как только приоткрылась дверь. Матильда вошла тихо-тихо, но годами выработанные рефлексы Леона никогда не подводили. Он не открыл глаз, ему было интересно, зачем она здесь. Когда девочка забралась к нему на колени, Леон удивился, а когда почувствовал её движение к нему – открыл глаза, и малышка застыла, натолкнувшись на его взгляд. Замерла на долгое мгновение, приложив свою небольшую ладонь к напряженной груди мужчины, и попросила тихо-тихо, едва ли перекрывая бешеный стук своего сердца: «Один поцелуй – и я пойду спать, обещаю». Леон внимательно смотрел на Матильду, а та застыла в ожидании, безумно боясь отказа.

Леон смирился. «Интересно, как это?» – думал он, закрывая глаза – давая своё разрешение, а дальше было нежное-нежное, такое осторожное прикосновение, в котором он полностью потерялся. Леон никогда не чувствовал подобного, новые ощущения полностью захватили его и когда он, наконец, пришёл в себя, то был уже в одиночестве в тёмной комнате. И вновь закрывая глаза, он решил, что хочет сегодня, впервые за долгие годы, увидеть сон.

А в соседней комнате, раскинувшись на кровати, лежала Матильда, облизывая губы и улыбаясь – ей сегодня, впервые за долгое время, не будут сниться кошмары – она так решила.


	2. Матильда и её привычки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Так я ближе к тебе... Посканон.

У Матильды есть несколько привычек, которым она никогда не изменяет: всегда брать в столовой молоко на ужин; никогда не сжимать кулаки когда окружающие идиотки начинают о ней сплетничать; всегда внимательно осматриваться; появляться рядом с магазином Тони ровно раз в месяц. А ещё, раз в неделю, на выходных, приходить на пустырь за школой.

В коробке с вещами припрятана тайком утащенная рубашка Леона. Она до сих пор хранит его запах. Матильда разворачивает её уже на пустыре, укутывается и садится на землю у цветка, названия которого не знает. Проглатывает встающий в горле комок, наклоняется и шепчет. Рассказывает по секрету зелёным листьям, о том, что, оказывается, этот муравейник, названный школой, вполне можно пережить, если знать, насколько хуже может быть. О том, что дуры-старшеклассницы решили устроить тёмную непонятной выпендривающейся девке и потом с криком разбегались от неё. Нет, ей даже не надо было их бить, она просто на них посмотрела. Видимо, сработал инстинкт самосохранения, когда она почти нежно вывернула занесенную для удара руку самой бойкой девицы.

Матильда кутается в рубашку с чужого плеча, заворачивается в неё, как в одеяло. Простой хлопок греет как ничто и никто раньше. От земли тянет холодом, но ей все равно. Она вспоминает, и на глаза наворачиваются слёзы.

В другие дни Матильда сильная и уверенная. Сидит на уроках и рисует на полях забавных свинок. Старается спокойно говорить и тренирует улыбку у зеркала. Матильда честно старается научиться жить.

Только каждые выходные Матильда приходит на пустырь, и манжеты рубашки с каждым разом все растрёпанней, но она упорно держится за то немногое, что осталось от Леона. В эти дни, в рубашке до колен, она позволяет пролиться слезам, скапливающимся за упрямо открытыми веками.

Матильда, склонившись к растению, пустившему крепкие корни в земле пустыря, делится всеми своими мыслями, кроме одной. Она никогда не говорит о том, как ей одиноко, и страшно, и больно. Матильда просто сильнее прижимает на груди хлопок к коже и шепчет с улыбкой на залитом слезами лице: «Так я ближе к тебе».


End file.
